


Sees (Baltar & Gaeta, BSG)

by Regalredstar



Series: My Big Brother... [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours before his death, Felix Gaeta muses on the enigma of Gaius Baltar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sees (Baltar & Gaeta, BSG)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned BSG would I be writing fanfiction?

It's funny that of all the people in the fleet, the person I want to see the least is the one who comes to visit me before my execution. Gaius Baltar, minister, scientist, disgraced former President of the Colonies, and, once upon a time, my best friend.

It's funny that it's Gaius—I mean Baltar—who comes instead of Hoshi. I mean, I know Baltar and I were best friends once, but Louis and I have been, you know, together, for months. Though I guess when it comes right down to it, it makes sense. Louis probably wants nothing to do with me now. His first loyalty is and always has been to the fleet. It's why I chose not to include him in the mutiny in the first place.

Baltar, on the other hand, his loyalty has always been to himself. Himself, and her, Caprica Six, you know, that cylon that's pregnant with Ty's baby. He loves her you know. I realized that the moment she walked into the room during the invasion of New Caprica. You know, when the cylons first came in to force us to surrender, Baltar was just as scared as the rest of us. Then she walked into the room… and his whole face lit up. And before you say he just has a thing for Sixes—which admittedly he does—let me assure you that no matter how much as he might be attracted to sixes in general, she is the only one his face lights up for. And I do mean only her, you could dress up another Six and have them pretend its her, but his face wouldn't light up the way it does for her.

See, one thing you probably don't know about Baltar is that he can tell the difference between cylons of the same model. And I don't just mean the Sixes who all tend to change their appearance so they look different. I mean every model. You can dress them all identically and stick them in a room together and he can still pick out the one you're looking for. Every time. As far as I know he's the only one who can. Not even Helo can do it, and he's married to one.

Well, whatever it is that allows him to see the difference in individual cylons, it also allows him to understand people, humans, in way no one else can. He knows about people, knows the strength and anger that drives Lee Adama, the honor that defines Helo, he knows whatever it is that makes Kara special. He knows it instinctively, as if he can see into people's very souls. When we were friends I found it fascinating, even sort of flattering. But now? Now, I just think it's creepy.

A lot of people think that Baltar must be blind not to have seen all the things that go on around him. But I think that if he is blind, it's by choice. Baltar has never struck me as one who sees too little, but rather, as one who sees too much.

Baltar can see things no one else can. Maybe it's because of intellect and observation, maybe it's coincidence, or maybe, as he claims, it's something divine.

Whatever it is, when, hours before I'm set to die, Baltar says that he sees me, that he's always seen me, I believe him. Because I've always seen him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Brother story 2! Only 6 more to go. (I'll also try to get my standalone Primeval one shot transferred today.)  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next: Forgives (Peter & Sylar, Heroes)


End file.
